Raiden
- Raiden Riley "Raiden" Thornsdale was an Electrical Conduit, who witnessed the DUP put every member of his family in holding cells, which inspired him to become the hero that New York needs. Background Riley Thornsdale was a 17 year old boy who lived with his mother, father, siblings, uncles, aunts and grandmothers, until one day, the DUP loaded his family into holding cells. But before he could get loaded on, he ran. The DUP caught up with him, but an Ice Conduit, Avalanche, saved him, but got knocked down. Riley discovered his electrical powers after being thrown into a power box by a DUP soldier. He killed most of the guards and scared off the rest. It was there that Avalanche welcomed him into The Vigilants. His membership didn't last a week, as a few days later, he, Avalanche, and two Conduits ranked higher than him named "Voodoo" and "Rusalka" raided a DUP Lab. After the raid, Avalanche assigned Raiden to kill anybody who reaches the gate, which happened to include civilians. Riley refused however, and left The Vigilants after he witnessed Avalanche kill a pedestrian in cold blood, but not before Avalanche promised to see that Raiden fails his mission to save New York from corruption two years later, before ending his life. Afterwards, Riley left for New York, eventually finding refuge in an apartment in Harlem, where he met Rook, then going out to a party in Chelsea, where he met Viktoria. Rise of a Conduit "Hey, guys! We gotta get over there!" "She someone special?" "Nah, man. They both have the hots for each other, he just doesn't want to admit it. He's worried he'll get her killed." ''-Riley, Zeke and Rook regarding Viktoria's feeling towards Riley, and Riley's silent reciprocation of those feelings.'' Two years later, he told Rook about his status as a Conduit, and was lead to Zeke Dunbar, who took him to the same DUP outpost where he left The Vigilants in. He searched around and found a pre-recorded message from Brooke Augustine, telling him that she developed a suit of power armor that would help combat Avalanche. He then went back to New York. He, Rook and Zeke went back to Zeke's hideout where he heard that a Mafia squad has taken all of Times Square hostage. He knew that Viktoria was there, so he, Rook and Zeke went to Times Square, where Rook set up shop in the van, Zeke maintained overwatch, and Riley distracted the thugs. Whilst distracting the thugs, he noticed that the leader wore a suit of POWA Armor. He damaged the leader, who was a Smoke Conduit named Chimney, before taking on his thugs. After that, he took out Chimney, before interoggating him on the reasons what Avalanche is planning. He discovered that Benjamin Vincentte sent some assassins to kill him, before a mysterious person wearing dark coloured fatigues killed Chimney with an arrow. He then takes Chimney's Smoke Power and leaves the scene. Family Reunion "I won't." "Why?" "I am not a killer of the undeserving, Young Thornsdale," ''-Riley and Umbra conversing for the first time.'' After that, he headed back to Zeke's place where he then met Ion, a Plasma Conduit, and was told the story of Umbra. He later leaves the place to find that Viktoria is being sexually harassed by a jealous ex-boyfriend. Raiden then tried to stop the situation, before he was killed by Umbra. Once Raiden confronted Umbra about his origins, Umbra then referred to Riley as 'Young Thornsdale'. Riley then discerned Umbra's true identity before being teleported by Umbra back to his family home in Pennsylvania. Umbra then unmasked himself, revealing himself as Mr Thornsdale, who then reveals his orders involvement in the hunt for Riley, as well as the fate of the rest of his family, before getting attacked by Chokeout, a Gas Conduit working for The Vigilants. He then fights Chokeout after making fun of him for his nationality and powers (He is a Gas Conduit originating from Syria, think about it for a moment), winning in the end and taking Chokeout's Gas Power. Personality Riley, like Cole and Delsin, had witnessed loved ones die right in front of him; He also had been shunned by the public at first; He hated authority, because he saw that authority can be corrupted by certain individuals, but he is not afraid to turn to it for help, albeit not without a grudge. He has only a small circle of friends, one of them is his best friend, Rook, and another is his love interest, Viktoria Bennett, whom he met back in New York. He is not very open about his past life, as he feels that doing so would put his friends, especially Viktoria, at risk. He also deepens his voice to a more Christian Bale-esque tone. He also is also a big superhero fan, with Spider-Man being his favorite. He also tends to make rather snide remarks towards his foes, if not slightly honest. As seen when he compared Chimney to the Vermaak 66 Conduits, as well as a tendency to be racist in some form or another, as shown when he insulted Chokeout for his origin and abilities. However, he tends to be rather jovial when insulting his foes. Powers *Electrokinesis: This was his birth power; The power that he had by default. He has not only used it to cause massive pain on his foes, but he has also managed to use it in tandem with other powers. His Karma Bomb is System Shock, which involves him moving towards the nearest electrical outlet, then spreading all the way across the electrical grid, then at the end, he materializes, and crashes down, bringing about multiple lightning strikes, and causing an EMP effect on his foes. The next powers were not his by default, and have been obtained through use of the POWA (Protective Overshield Warfare Armor) Armor: *Smoke: Raiden's first power obtained through use of the POWA Armor. He can use it in tandem with Fire and Gas. His Karma Bomb for that power is Orbital Drop, where he distintigrates into three balls of smoke, then materializes whilst in mid-air, then lands and causes massive impact, destroying all vehicles and knocking out any armed men. *Concrete:Raiden's third power obtained through use of the POWA Armor. He is able to use it in tandem with Explosives and Telekinesis. His Karma Bomb for that power is Earthquake, where he coats his fists in concrete, leaps up to 50ft, and then lands, dealing a devastating effect that temporarily shocks opponents and permanently makes it difficult for armed men to aim. *Explosives:Raiden's fourth power obtained through use of the POWA Armor. He is capable of using it in tandem with Gas and Telekinesis. His Karma Bomb is Shell Shock, which has him leaping into the air, and landing, with a shockwave that sets off any flashbangs and stun grenades any soldiers are equipped with. *Gas: Raiden's second power obtained through use of the POWA Armor. He can use it in tandem with Fire and Explosives. His Karma Bomb is Chokehold, which has him dematerializing into the gas canisters that his foes may be equipped with, and using his powers to cause the canisters to rupture and burst, causing all armed men to be knocked out. *Telekinesis:Raiden's fifth power obtained through the POWA Armor. He can use it in tandem with Explosives and Tar. His Karma Bomb is Stasis Drop, where he leaps into the air, and then lands, emitting a shockwave that keeps enemies frozen in mid-air. *Tar:Raiden's sixth power obtained through the POWA Armor. Can be dual-wielded with Explosives and Plant. His Karma Bomb is False Faces, where he dematerializes into the Tar Barrels, then causes them to rupture and spill onto the floor, where he manipulates it into getting into contact with his foes, making them fight each other. *Plant: Raiden's seventh power obtained through the POWA Armor. Can be used with Gas and Tar. His Karma Bomb is Overgrown, where he leaps 50ft into the air, drops down, and summons plants that destroys vehicles and restrains foes. *Fire:Raiden's eighth power obtained through the POWA Armor. Can be used with Gas and Smoke. His Karma Bomb is Firestorm, where he dematerializes into the air, materializes and then charges his powers before landing, which lands a demoralizing effect onto his foes. *Water:Raiden's ninth power obtained through the POWA Armor. Can be used with Plant and Ice. His Karma Bomb is Flashflood, where he manipulates the water into flowing into the streets and flooding the area, causing slower movement within enemies. *Ice: Raiden's final power absorbed through the POWA Armor. Can be used with Water and Telekinesis. His Karma Bomb is Cold Storage, where he manipulates any Liquid Nitrogen in the area to burst out their canisters and freeze his enemies in their places. Relationships towards others: Raiden has lived for 19 years, but has met some interesting people during that time. First of is his family. Here is a list of either his or their relation towards him: *Mr Thornsdale: Raiden's father; Must have had a good relationship with his son, as his death would be the cause of his one time where he killed. *Mrs Thornsdale: Raiden's mother; Never spoke much, but were on good terms. *Leo Thornsdale; Raiden's 14 year old brother; Has a normal sibling rivalry with Raiden, but loved him nonetheless. *Johanna Thornsdale: Raiden's 3 year old sister; Was on good terms with Raiden, but never spoke much. *Elizabeth Thornsdale; Raiden's 1 year old sister; Again, was on good terms, but never spoke much. *James Thornsdale: Raiden's newborn brother; Raiden didn't spend much time with him, but he really loved him, and James also had special needs, both of which further contributed to the one time where he took lives. *Mrs Jones: Raiden's grandmother on his mother's side; Were on really good terms, but never spoke much. *Mrs Cross: Raiden's grandmother on his father's side; Divorced, hence the surname "Cross", had a really good relationship, as Raiden would come and speak to her whenever something came up. *John Thornsdale: Raiden's uncle; Had a good relationship with his nephew, often played a few tricks, loved stout, even let Raiden try a bit when he was 15. *Jane Thornsdale: Raiden's aunt; Had a fair relationship, never spoke much. *Joseph Smith: Raiden's uncle: Divorced from his aunt when Raiden was 15, never spoke much. *Georgia Jones: Raiden's aunt: Was on good terms with Raiden, never spoke much. Now onto the people he met after the attack on his home: *Rook: Met Raiden during the two year interval after Raiden split away from The Vigilants; Would help Raiden throughout his vigilante career, and would be his son's godfather. *Benny "Avalanche" Augustine: Saved Raiden from the DUP; Was a father figure towards Raiden until the event that led to Raiden leaving The Vigilants, after that he vowed to show Raiden that New York could not be saved before killing him. He was the one who had Mayor Benjamin Vincentte put up the bounty on Raiden's head. *Viktoria Bennett: Raiden's love interest; Met when Raiden attended a college party with Rook, however, she discovered his secret when Raiden saved her from getting raped, and has respected him since, even to the point that when asked what she would do if she saw Raiden again, she said that she would "fuck his brains out". *Commissioner Daniel Coleman: Raiden's reluctant ally; Only helped Raiden because he believes that Raiden is what New York needs; Is willing to help Raiden have Mayor Vincentte exposed and removed from office. *Mayor Benjamin Vincentte: Mayor of New York; Has connections to the Bratva, Mafia, Triads, and is a Vigilants lieutenant after Raiden left the organization, which serves as a reason why Raiden would put him on his hit list. *"Voodoo": Worked with Raiden during his brief stint with The Vigilants; Had a trust problem with Raiden, mainly due to his status as a Electrical Conduit, however, was willing to kill Raiden for free when the bounty was put on Raiden's head. *Zeke Dunbar: Best friend of the late Cole Macgrath. Was distrustful of Raiden at first, but gained his trust when he got to know Raiden. *Umbra: Shadow Conduit; Seen during the Times Square hostage taking; Appears to have an interest in Raiden, however, that feeling is not reciprocated. Trivia *Riley received the moniker "Raiden" from "Avalanche" due to his electrokinetic abilities. * Category:Conduits Category:Characters in InFamous: The Raiden Chronicles